


Irresistibly angry

by Lize_mary



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lize_mary/pseuds/Lize_mary
Summary: It didn't matter to her if Luna was in Alfea, who had burned outside, Farah looked beautiful when she was angry, he just can't resist her.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Kudos: 19





	Irresistibly angry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. English is not my native language.

It didn't matter that Queen Luna was there, to take care of the burns together, informing the students about this danger, that there were some burns outside Alfea, that there was a killer at school and everyone was trying to find him, Farah was more beautiful when angry, few people could do that, she was one of them, as if angry she would be irresistible, Saul just wanted to take her from there, from that ridiculous assembly, to her room or his, whatever, he would accept even Dowling's office, he wanted to fill her with kisses that they both lost their breath, to love as he hadn’t done in over 16 years, Saul wanted her and it didn’t matter if the world was ending, he wanted to love Farah  
“I shouldn't look at it like that”warned Ben approaching Silva.  
"What are you implying?"asked disguising where she looked.  
“As the students usually say, he is eating Farah with Saul's eyes” joked seeing his friend getting serious.  
"Are thinking too much Ben" defended himself.  
"Please Saul anyone who pays more attention to you will be able to see".  
Saul was about to debate how wrong his friend was when he noticed Musa smiling in his direction, exactly at him, a smile different from the one that the young woman used to throw full of warmth and politeness, a empata remembered, the young woman looked at Farah looking back at him, then he understood that he had been caught, she had felt when she wanted Farah, she needed to get out of there.  
"That's right" it agreed making Ben look at him in surprise, Saul just made a sign in the direction where Musa was with his children.  
“She felt, do you know how bad a student feel how much you want the director? Among so many emotions, yours prevailed, settle down"suggested smiling to his children's friend.  
“No” Saul said firmly and Ben could have sworn that he would scream if it wasn't going to attract all the attention to them.  
"Don't fill me Ben" it mumbled away.  
In the end he had to admit that his friend was right, once again Silva's eyes did not obey him when he found Farah, they traveled every inch of her with malice, 16 years ago how much she would have changed, he would not be able to stay there, knowing that one student had felt so he left. In a far corner he saw when Luna had come down and joined Ben realizing that Farah was coming towards him, informed them that he had not found the killer, moving away afterwards and he followed her with his eyes, listening to his friend's laughter, cursing he walked away  
“Director Silva” Musa called making him stop.  
"Yes" replied.  
“It's none of my business, I know I can get in trouble” she started and Saul knew where that conversation was going to end.  
“I felt teacher, as embarrassing as that sounds, I felt how much I want Director Dowling” said.  
“Musa” called and could not say if he had been disapproved for what he had said or for his audacity.  
"I suggest that they resolve themselves, before others feel it too, I may know them a little, but I know that they will not be friendly, if they decide teacher" the advice seemed more like an order of the same that Ben would throw them whenever he got hurt.  
Musa was also right in every way, the empaths used their power for good or bad, if they knew that they would not keep a secret, they would use it in their favor to get something, he had to resolve himself with Farah soon, for the good of all, especially him.  
“I cheer for you” was the last thing she said before he left.  
Saul thanked her silently, needed all kinds of support for what he intended to do, even if it came from a student. Knowing how Dowling was a fixed woman, he would find her in his locked office thinking about the next steps, he stopped for a few seconds in front of the door, thinking about what he was going to say, how to start, there were few since she would soon feel that someone was there  
"Farah" called entering without knocking, by her raised hand in the air, if it took another second she would have opened the door herself.  
"What was it Saul?" he asked back looking at the papers.  
The words disappeared from his mouth, he didn't know what he was about to say, just what he felt, it reminded him of when he was a student in Alfea, always looking for a minute of her attention, the most applied student, the pupil of the headmistress, he suspected that he had loved her since that time, at that time he still wasn't worthy of her attention, she hardly looked at him if he hadn't felt something coming from him, the fairy and specialist connection they had  
" what are you laughing about? “she asked, alarmed, making him realize that she had started to smile.  
“A memory of when we used to go to Alfea” said.  
"I hope it's one of the few good memories we have" she asked and he nodded confirming what made her smile too.  
"I remembered exactly how beautiful Farah and it got even more with the years" the words practically jumped out of his mouth before he could stop it, when looking in his direction he noticed that she had blushed with the compliment.  
"Saul" rebuked him.  
"Farah" he called her to make her look again, he was no longer that silly boy, he was a man now, who knew every part of her, both body and soul, who had gone through the same hell as her, the two went through that together, who loved her with all his heart and other parts.  
"You are very strange, come into my office while I have so many problems to deal with and stay there wandering through the past" complained.  
"Yes, the burned ones, the death of Callum, Queen Luna who should soon be here to talk, it was a mistake to have come" he turned his back and headed towards the door, it shouldn't even be there, it was a silly idea, coming from the mind of a 16 year old girl.  
"You won't leave here without telling me why you came" Farah warned just when he found the door handle, which the mind fairy had braided.  
"Abra Farah" asked, a hand found her shoulder making him turn around to realize that she was right in front of him.  
“I feel something is wrong with you my friend” her voice seemed so sweet and concerned that it moved him, out of all the problems he faced, knowing how he was was one more on her list.  
"You know you can lie to everyone about how you feel, but not to me I feel" reminded him.  
“The fairy's bond with the specialist” he joked making her smile, she might as well have entered her mind discovering on her own what was going on, but she was there trying to know for him.  
“I know that the return of the burned ones affected our old memories, about our years in Alfea, the war, the battle of the Light, Rosalind” Farah walked as he spoke.  
"About everything" he completed and she nodded.  
“Yes everything we went through”.  
"I can't do it Farah anymore, I can't" she shouted making her a little scared, there were few times he raised his voice more than it was for his students.  
“I imagine how you must have felt, you think I don't know either, everything came back, all our guilt” tears were already filling her eyes, Saul wanted to hug her and say he was there, but if he did that, it would end up being worse  
"Not at all," she confessed and Farah's eyes widened in surprise.  
“I can no longer pretend that I don't feel anything, that we're just good friends, I'm a friend of Ben's, you Farah has always been something else, over the years it became more beautiful, by God, this is killing me, I still love you ”confessed.  
The words that Farah had fought so hard not to hear rambled through the air again, she had many problems to deal with, Bloom and her curiosity that could put them in danger, the burned ones, now Luna, Saul had ended up putting another one on her lists, she knew as soon as she felt her heart beat faster, that he had won one more, one that I couldn't handle like before, he had been naive in thinking that she had not noticed before, he had felt every time he had looked at her differently, he felt chills with the most simple touches, during the assembly while trying to find the killer he had felt his burn, burning for something that was not a wound, came from within and was guided by something from the outside, even if he had tried to disguise it, he realized, taking advantage of this breach invaded the mind of him, knowing the thoughts that went through his mind, about her that almost made her blush, so when he came in he also felt the same thing, waiting for him to speak, who told him he was wrong, it was just fear for everything that was approaching, she wanted to be wrong  
"Say something Farah" she asked in a voice so low it sounded like a plea.  
“I have to work, we have a lot to do, Luna must be waiting for me to find out how Stella has been doing, get out Saul” she asked, moving away, she would keep the director's pose, of strength, firmness, even if only 3 words had noise your barriers, your plan down when fingers hold your arm.  
"I love you Farah, you heard me" she repeated.  
\- we can't Saul, not when there are fires on the loose, we have to take care of Alfea, the students need us ”the attempt to keep them out useless, I had felt his hands dropping his arm just to go down all over his body, fitting in your waist.  
"When will we think of us" she asked whispering in her ear.  
“We can't, not even now”, she said, she raised her hands to push him, but that only made him tighten his hands on her waist, pulling her closer, if that was possible, there was no distance between them.  
"You don't have to be a fairy of the mind or an empath" he said the last part smiling as if a tie had felt it.  
”To know that you want it too”.  
"There is a war coming" was her last attempt to push him away, even if that was not her true desire.  
"I must be the one to remember that we started this while a war was much closer, in our hands, while fighting burnings, while Rosalind trained us to be soldiers", he recalled, leaving a kiss on her cheek.  
"You were my safe haven, where you used to run whenever you felt you were tired, you couldn't take it anymore” she confessed feeling the same protective feeling that he gave her in those moments  
“You were always much more than that, it was my love, the one for whom i would give my life if needed, that i will protect from everything, always be my love” words too sweet for Farah, words she didn’t expect to hear, breaking the last one barrier.  
"Saul" she tried to look angry, but she had called his name almost like a plea.  
"Say that everything has changed that you don't feel anything anymore, that we stayed in the past, lie to me if you want me to go, why if I don't do it, I will do things that I can't imagine" how could she say he was, how could she lie that everything was only in the past.  
"I love you" she confessed.  
If his words made Farah's heart beat faster, her confession had made a sensation invade her whole body, freedom, love, desire and anxiety for what was to come, Saul's hands were caressing her cheek no helping her to think, like a sly cat she leaned over with touch, Saul hadn’t said anything after that, he leaned his forehead on hers almost as if he could continue, the kiss came next, a tender kiss, then he would be in charge her continue, Farah pulled him to her by wrapping her hands around his neck, when he deepened she held the moan, giving the passage he asked for, nothing else made sense to her, just one question remained how they lived 16 years without him, minutes or seconds passed with them like this until the shortness of breath was present, Saul looked up at her smiling like a mischievous boy, her cheeks and neck were red, she burned, but she wasn’t a fire fairy for that, they had to something bigger, the two were wrapped in something that did not share the aura of love for a long time, the kisses went down to her neck, not before making a complete path, the cheeks and chin had their attention, the brown coat was the first thing that Saul got rid of, when he realized that he was getting in the way, smoothly sliding one sleeve at a time, fingers roaming the exposed skin, a new wave the shivers hit her, needed him more than he would like to admit, the coat met the floor at the same time that the kisses returned to the neck, for Farah it would be impossible not to leave any marks, she cursed the day for not having been so cold to the point of putting on a turtleneck or scarf, of taking one of the shorter ones she had, she leaned over giving him more space and when one point was reached all logical thinking was gone for good, giving way to moans, for a second she thought to confess that she had felt how he had looked at her, but no, that will not change nothing, wait too long for that moment, his mouth claimed hers again, Farah didn't even notice that they were walking until he felt his body touching the oak table, that made her stop for a moment leaning on the table with Saul still at the next to her, she took a breath again, a thump a tug were the last things she heard, he sat in his chair and pulled her onto his lap, the kisses returned to the neck, to the shoulders while his hands searched for the zipper of the dress , that one had been opened at the same time that she lifted his shirt, the world outside could end up that they wouldn't even care, they waited too long for it.

In one of Alfea's suites, a girl with headphones stopped the music when she was hit by love, passion and desire, feelings kept for a long time, she knew immediately that these were emotions of another fairy of the mind, more powerful than she could manage to project. in all of Alfea's feelings, Musa felt the love emanating from Alfea's two directors, wishing Sam were there with her, could easily guess what was happening to him, she put on the headphones again knowing that the music would end or diminish it, it was none of his business, he had done his part after all, Silva had finally resolved his problems with Dowling.


End file.
